


Joining In

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Self-Doubt, Slow Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Cisco and Caitlin discover they have powers. They tell Barry. He tries to help them see that he is good. As they work on their powers they grow closer. Cisco pretends he doesn't have a crush on Barry and Caitlin denies she does. Feelings come out when Barry gets hurt. What is this new threat?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Joining In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

“You called?” Barry said as he entered the cortex.

Caitlin smiled weakly. “Yes we did.”

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“No.” Cisco answered for her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked in concern.

He just hoped it wasn’t another speedster. Zoom had done enough damage and he was sick of his friends getting hurt. He had been training everyday but he doubted he would be able to handle another speedster. They just kept getting worse. He almost wished he had actually gone back in time to save his mom. None of this would happen if he did.

‘No I can’t think like that. Just because Iris and I are no longer a couple and bad things happen doesn’t mean that I can just go back in time. I refuse to mess with the timeline. Who knows what would change and what would stay the same. Someone might not be born or someone might die. I refuse to be like the Reverse Flash.’ He thought as he stared at his friends.

“Do you remember Killer Frost and Reverb?” Cisco asked after a few minutes.

“Yes.” He said.

“We have their powers.” He said.

“How?” He asked in confusion.

“We don’t know.” Caitlin said. “I froze a computer yesterday and then did the same thing today. I have her powers.”

“I see.” He knew what she was thinking.

“Yeah. I opened a portal a few minutes before we called you.” Cisco said.

“Hmm.” He hummed trying to think of what to say to comfort them.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

Barry hugged Caitlin before grabbing Cisco’s shirt and bringing him into the hug. They were surprised but hugged him back.

“You two will be fine.” He assured them.

“You don’t know that.” Caitlin said into his shoulder.

“I do.” He said confidently.

“How?” She asked as she pulled out of the hug.

“Because you two are good.” He said as Cisco pulled away from him.

“But-”

The speedster cut him off. “You both have huge hearts and care too much about other people to be evil.”

“I guess.” She said. ‘You also say that Snart is good too.’ She thought but didn’t say outloud to avoid the argument she knew would occur if she did.

“Guess what Cait. I know so.” He grinned at her. “I’ll help out anyway I can.”

“Okay.” She smiled back at him tearfully.

“I don’t know.” Cisco said still worrying about becoming evil.

“Cisco?” He tilted his head.

“We could still turn evil.” He said.

“But you won’t. You forget that those Caitlin and Cisco’s had different personalities and jobs. Iris was a cop, her dad was a lounge singer, and I was a douche.” He said.

That got them to chuckle. “That’s true.” They said.

“That Earth’s Caitlin and Cisco had a different personality thank you two. You both are too good to be evil and if you do turn evil well then I’ll join in.” He said with a huge smile.

“What?” They looked at the meta in shock.

“If you turn evil then I’ll join in.” He repeated

“Are you serious?” Caitlin asked.

“Yes.” He confirmed.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because we’re friends.” He told them.

“You make it sound so simple.” Cisco said.

Barry smiled. “It is. You both won’t turn evil anyway. Now~” His smile turned into a grin. “Time for some… tests.”

“What?” They stared at him.

“Test time~” He sang out. ‘Payback for all the tests they ran on me.’

“Barry’s right. We have to do some tests.” Caitlin agreed.

“You run and I’ll catch you.” He warned Cisco when he saw his muscles tense.

“I hate you.” The dark haired meta goaned.

“I love you too.” He returned.

Cisco glared at the speedster before allowing Caitlin to pull him into the med bay. Barry, despite loving not being the one under the microscope, helped keep Cisco calmed. The two babbled about movies. Everytime Cisco spotted the needle Barry distracted him.

“All done.” Caitlin said.

“Thanks Bare.” He said.

“O course.” The green eyed man smiled sweetly at Cisco causing him to force himself not to blush.

“My turn.” She said.

“Barry could you do it?” A pale looking Cisco asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“Thanks.” He attempted to smile but failed. ‘God I hate needles.’

“No problem. You don’t need to stay.” He told his friend.

“Thanks.” He ran out.

“Poor Cisco.” Barry said as he began drawing her blood.

“Yeah. At least he stayed calm for his tests.” She said.

“Yup.” He said.

“I still hate this.” The brunette said.

“What?” He asked.

“My powers.” She told him.

“Don’t worry Cait. You won’t turn evil.” The speedster said.

“You don’t-”

“We already had this conversation. I do know.” He told her. “You’re done.”

“Thanks Barry and thanks for believing in me.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled at her. “Well I’m going to go get Cisco.”

“Okay.”

The brunette male left to go find the resident inventor. Caitlin began running tests on the samples. The speedster found Cisco in the main room. He was sucking on a lollipop. He looked up when Barry entered the room.

“Done?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He confirmed.

“Okay.” He stood up.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He said. ‘Except I now have powers that are most likely going to turn me evil and I realized I have a huge crush on you despite you dating Iris and being straight.’

“What’s wrong Cisco?” He asked tilting his head.

“Nothing.” He lied. ‘Shit. Don’t tilt your head like that. It’s cute.’ He thought.

“I know there is.” Barry said.

“It’s nothing.” He continued to lie.

The speedster hugged him. “I know that it isn’t nothing. You’ll tell me when your ready?” He asked in Cisco’s ear.

“I will. Thanks.” He hugged back. ‘No! I will not have those types of thoughts. Bad Cisco.’

“You’re welcome.” He smiled.

“We should get back to Cait.” Cisco said.

“I agree.” He said as he released the other from the hug.

“Good.”

The two left the room and entered the lab. They found Caitlin running tests on the blood samples. They walked over to her.

“Need help?” Barry asked.

“No. I’m good.” She said.

“You sure?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Good.” He smiled.

“Go sit over there.” Caitlin said as she pointed to a couch away from her.

“Fine.” He sniffed. “I can see when I’m not wanted.”

“Me too.” Cisco said.

“Shush!” She giggled as Cisco went over to the couch she pointed to and sat down.

“Anyone hungry?” Barry asked.

“Yes.” The other two said.

“I’ll pick something up.” He said.

“Thanks Bare/Barry.” The two said.

“Not a problem.” He said.

Barry flashed out of the lab. He went to the nearest fast food joint and grabbed plenty of food. He then went to another place to pick Caitlin up her favorite. He knew that she wasn’t a fan of fast food. Once he had everything he returned to the lab.

“Here you go.” He said as he handed Cisco his food.

“Thanks Barry.” He said as he began eating the burger.

“You’re welcome.” The speedster placed the rest of the fast food on the table. “Here’s your chicken wrap and a salad.” He said as he handed them over to Caitlin.

“Thanks Barry. I almost thought you forgot.” She said.

“Nope. Just went to your favorite place and picked up your favorite.” He smiled brightly.

“Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He said as he sat down next to Cisco.

‘Wow he’s cute when he smiles.’ Caitlin and Cisco thought.

“Something wrong?” Barry asked when he noticed that they weren’t eating.

“No.” The two said together.

“Okay.” He shrugged and began eating.

‘If only you knew.’ Cisco said as he resumed eating.

‘I can’t believe I thought about Barry like that.’ She thought as she opened her salad.

“After this I have to go to work.” He informed them.

“Okay. We’ll call if we need anything.” Cisco assured him.

“Great.”

“I’ll let you know what I find from the blood results and the other tests.” Caitlin promised.

“Okay.” He finished eating. “I’ll see you later then.”

“See you Barry.” Cisco said.

“Bye Barry.” He flashed out.


End file.
